parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"
(???? has started another song, and the curtains open to reveal ????, named ????, on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding ????, named ????, on his shoulders. The ???? immediately resume booing and throwing food and weapons onstage.) (As a tomato strikes the piano, ???? nervously begins the third act. The ???? are already armed with chairs, darts, and one with an ax, ready to throw them at whoever is next.) (But when the curtains open, a pretty 10-year-old girl stands onstage. She has fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and little red lips, wearing a black hair band with a bow centered on top, a light blue shawl with a decorative button, a blue tank top, a white petticoat, a dark blue skirt, and black slippers. Her name is Alice, the showgirl.) *Alice/Miss Kitty Mouse: (singing) Dearest friends, dear gentlemen Listen to my song (The ???? lower their weapons as she begins to sing to them.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong (The ???? start to grow sad with ???? removing his hat and placing it to his heart.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Let me lift the mood With my attitude (As the beat picks up, she begins to strut onstage as every eye is focused on her, bouncing along with her song.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night (Cut to Arthur. He looks as though he's fallen in love.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true (Cut back to Alice.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Let me be good to you You tough guys You're feelin' all alone (Taran seems to be the only one uninterested in the singer. He turns over to the bar and sees the Leah whisper something into Ozzy's ear, who discreetly pours the contents of a vial into two mugs of beer.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) You rough guys The best o' you sailors and bums All o' my chums (Cut back to the ???? watching Alice continue to strut onstage with ???? still playing the piano.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: So dream on (Cut to the ????, thinking they are in love with Alice.) And drink your beer Get cozy (Cut to Arthur, who is still lovesick.) Your baby's here (Cut back to Alice.) You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you (She moves behind the curtain as the band joins in, picking up the beat even more.) (The curtains pull back, and Alice (who has removed her shawl and put on black opera gloves) is joined by two other girls.) (The first girl is a 5-6-year-old girl with fair skin, auburn hair tied in a ponytail, and teal eyes. She wears a pink dress, a matching garden-style hat with a black ribbon, black opera gloves, a white petticoat, and black slippers. Her name is Rosy (Balto).) (The second girl is a 13-year-old girl with fair skin, red hair, and brown eyes. Like Rosy, she also wears a pink dress, a matching garden-style hat with a black ribbon, black opera gloves, a white petticoat, and black slippers. Her name is Penny (Bolt).) (During these lyrics, Alice rips off her skirt, revealing a garter on her right leg and aqua tail feathers on a sleeveless blue showgirl dress (that resembles a skintight swimsuit and shows her back).) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues (The ???? whistle, and ???? is being restrained as he tries to climb onstage; Alice kicks him down.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you! (She then points to Arthur, who seems very bashful now.) (She leaves the stage, leaving Rosy and Penny onstage to dance for the pub.) (Leah has returned to Taran and Arthur's table, and hands them their drinks.) *Leah/Barmaid: There you are, boys. It's uh... on the house. *Arthur/Dawson: I say, how very generous. (Suspicious of the contents of the vial and this generous offer, Taran swirls his finger in the beer and takes a small taste, which confirms his suspicions.) *Taran/Basil: Arthur...these drinks have been... (squeaks) Drugged! (Unfortunately, Arthur has already drained his beer.) *Arthur/Dawson: (drunkenly) Has a rather nice bite to it. Under the influence, Dawson turns his attention back to the stage, and cheers and applauds loudly. *Arthur/Dawson: Jolly good, ladies, jolly good! *Taran/Basil: Arthur, get ahold of yourself! *Arthur/Dawson: (undisturbed) Oh, bravo, bravo. (Taran is irritated until he hears the sound of a cream-and-brown figure approaching. Mr. Snoops's attention is focused on the showgirls as well, and doesn't notice that Taran has seen him.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) So dream on *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Whoops! *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here *Taran/Basil: (from o.c.) If it isn't our peg-leged friend. (Mr. Snoops's foot gets caught in a hole in the floorboard, and he falls and angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you (During this, Alice has come back on stage and is finishing her song.) (Cut to Taran.) *Taran/Basil: Arthur, ooh hoo, what luck! (Unfortunately, Arthur is gone.) *Taran/Basil: Arthur? (He looks towards the stage and discovers his friend has joined the dance.) *Taran/Basil: (more panicked) Arthur! (Alice takes his arm and swings him around, and he rejoins Rosy and Penny.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through Let me (Taran slaps his forehead and drags his hand down his face.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (from o.c.) Be good To you! (At this ending, the Rosy and Penny each give Arthur a kiss on the cheek. He giggles, then drunkenly twirls right of stage and onto the piano, surprising ????.) (Alice strikes one final pose.) *Alice/Miss Kitty: (spoken) Yeah! Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes